


Unwinding After Work [FutanarixFemale Objectification Domination Story]

by JasonJHonz



Series: Deepthroating Resistance [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bulges, Deepthroating, Domination, Dominatrix, F/F, Face-Fucking, Forced, Forced Feeding, Forced Submission, Futa, Futa/female, Futanari, Futanari on female, Gaming, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kink, Large Cock, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Objectification, Oral, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Skull Fucking, Smut, headlock, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonJHonz/pseuds/JasonJHonz
Summary: Amy needs to relax and unwind - and unload - after a long day at work. Luckily, her roommate Ashley is home to help her do just that - whether she's aware of it or not.





	

Closing the door behind her, Amy dropped her keys onto the floor, kicked off her six inch heels, and leaned back against the locked door of her apartment. Her hands reached up to snatch the bun from her blonde hair, freeing it and letting it fall over her shoulders and back, dropping into elegant and lustrous waves. She sighed, racking her painted fingertips through her hairline, her body aching from its long day at work.

From around the corner of the apartment’s hallway, in the living room, she heard the faint soundtrack of a video game – along with its many sound effects. Her roommate was home. Ashley. Amy gave a sigh of relief, realizing that she had a chance at unwinding – and unloading.

She unbuttoned her black blazer, tossing it to the floor with her keys. Then shifted her short pencil skirt down until it was around her ankles. She kicked that off as well, leaving her in her panties and pantyhose, which were being stretched by her increasingly growing erection. Freeing it, and pulled down both undergarments, stepping out of them as well, leaving her in her white button up blouse, showing just a glimpse of her generous cleavage.

Combing her dainty hand through her long locks again, she made her way to the living room, her hips giving a natural sway. Upon reaching its doorway, she found her roommate Ashley on the sofa, laying upside down. Her head was between the two cushions, almost hanging off the edge, elongating her ebony neck and allowing her long twists to dangle onto the carpeted floor. Her legs hung over the back of the sofa, while her hands rested in her lap, holding onto the controller for the game that she played. Without even looking over at Amy, Ashley shot her a greeting.

“Sup,” was such.

Amy didn’t answer. But she also didn’t hesitate. She waltz over to the sofa. Ashley assumed she was going to sit beside her and join her. But she yelped when her hairline was grabbed, it being used to yank her head up as Amy threw her leg over Ashley’s neck to straddle her. Ashley’s eyes shut in pain as she cried out a complaint, then shot open in shock when she abruptly felt her mouth stretch to accommodate its sudden intruder – Amy’s cock.

Immediately, Ashley jerked her head to the side, but was adjusted when Amy gripped her head with a second hand, jerking it back into its upright position before squatting and shoving another two inches of her thick rod into her mouth. Her swollen tip pressed against the back of Ashley’s tightening throat, causing her to scream in another protest.

Ashley’s hands left the controller to rise and pull at her roommate’s arms, her eyes finding hers in a shocked rage. Amy bit down on her lip, a slight frown forming when her grip on her arms stopped her from shoving any further. Amy let out an angry groan as she abruptly dropped her weight. Ashley gurgled a rough gag as Amy’s mushroom head suddenly popped past the opening of her throat, effectively corking it.

Ashley’s eyes rolled back in shock, her hands momentarily losing their strength on Amy’s arms. Amy used that stun to jerk Ashley’s head up closer between her legs, her hips gyrating to snake her cock further down. Amy moaned, panting as she rushed to squeeze all thirteen inches of it in. Ashley gagged again, trying to shake her head and escape, her hands tugging on Amy’s arms again in refusal.

Amy knew how Ashley felt about deep-throating her mamba of a cock. But after the day she’d had, she could bring herself to give a fuck. She was already eight inches in, and she wasn’t about to turn back now. But Ashley also wasn’t about to go quietly. Not getting the progress she wanted on Amy’s arms, she reached up to grab two handfuls of her hair and pull as hard as she could. Amy shrieked as her neck snapped back, her grip on Ashley’s head almost wavering. She grit her teeth, screeching her determination and jerking Ashley’s head up further between her legs, her cock bending slightly before straightening and pushing another two inches down Ashley’s throat.

Now ten inches in, Ashley’s limit was three inches ago. Her eyes began water as her throat was forced to strength around the throbbing girth. She whined as she pulled harder on Amy’s hair, fighting for her freedom. Amy hissed as she bounced down, grinding her hips against Ashley’s face as she pulled it closer to her. She heard her shriek, gag, and gurgle as the remaining inches disappeared. She could feel the lewd bulge she was causing in Ashley’s throat as she grinded against her face.

It was when she felt the tip of Ashley’s nose make contact with her crotch that she leaned back, pulling roughly on her hair and swinging one of her legs up onto the sofa. She propped the back of Ashley’s head onto her turned calf and hooked her ankle around the back of her other legs kneecap, sighing a deep moan as she relaxed her bodyweight, letting Ashley’s secured face sink into the soft, supple flesh of her crotch.

Letting go of Ashley’s head, she reached back and roughing poked at her sides. Ashley spazzed, making her release Amy’s hair. Amy leaned forward, grabbing Ashley’s wrists. She tucked one under her hooked foot, pulling the hand out until it rested against the sofa’s edge. Ashley gurgled another whine as her other hand was pinned under Amy’s folded knee.

Finally having her where she wanted her, Amy gave a sigh of blissful victory, letting her body relax as Ashley’s throat squeezed and massaged her effortlessly. She closed her eyes, combing her fingers through her hair again and wiping her neck dry of the light sweat she had built up in the struggle.

“Christ,” she breathed, feeling her rock-hard cock pulse and throb in the confined walls of her roommate’s tight, hot throat.

Her back slumped as she looked down at her roommate, her eyes looking up at her in a watery mess, begging for her release as her legs shifted about on the back of the sofa. Amy leaned forward, her crotch practically crushing poor Ashley’s face as she reached for the open beer that was on the coffee table in front of them. Siting back up, she took three long gulps of the refreshing, cool alcohol, finishing the can and tossing it aside before reaching back and grapping hold of the game controller.

“You would not _believe_ the day I’ve had, man,” she said casually with a shake of her head as she restarted the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment!
> 
> I write futanari, lesbian, and gay smut with kinks involving but not limited to: deepthroating, facesitting, smothering, asphyxiation, forced submission, bondage, objectification, humiliation, anal, and more.
> 
> You can find maybe a handful of my works here on Ao3, but if you want more, visit my website (jasonjhonzerotica.weebly.com) to see more of my work and where to find it (Smashwords & Patreon, find links there.) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
